The Doctor's Secret Army
by Lumendea
Summary: What if Wilf had kept a hidden webcam and Rose was able to join the others in their planning. Will it be enough to save the Earth and the Doctor. Fix it story for Journey's End with Martha, Donna, Jack, Torchwood and Sarah Jane guest starring.
1. Wilf's Secret Webcam

The Doctor's Secret Army Chapter One: Wilf's Secret Webcam by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did this is what would have happened.

Rose turned to Wilf and Sylvia as the voice of Harriet Jones spoke to Jack Harkness through the computer, "Have you got a web cam?"

"No," Sylvia replied with a note of regret, "Never got one, they're naughty after all."

Rose sighed and turned back to the screen as the image began to clear up little by little. Wilf looked at his daughter with a cautious look before standing up from the sofa.

"Just a moment sweetheart, I've got one upstairs."

"What?" Sylvia demanded sharply of her father.

Wilf gestured to Rose and the screen, "Well it's a good thing isn't it. I've got to dig it out of my drawers first. I had to hide it afterall."

Sylvia sighed and shook her head until she saw the relieved smile on Rose's face. She cracked a thin smile, "I suppose I'll let it go under the circumstances." Wilf grinned and winked at Rose before turning and walking out of the room.

"Sarah Jane Smith," Harriet Jones called out, "13 Badanon Road. Are you there?"

Rose grinned as she heard Sarah Jane respond to Harriet Jones. She had been devastated when Sarah Jane Smith died in the alternate universe along with the Doctor. That was the day she had eased off on her quest to save everyone, she had realized that she would never be able to, and focused instead on saving Donna. She remembered reading all of the UNIT files on the Doctor's companions and discovering one by one that they were dead: Sarah Jane Smith, Tegan Jovanka, Jo Grant and all the others over his long life. Rose hoped that some of them had found safety from the Daleks.

The screen suddenly split into four parts in front of Rose, showing Jack, Sarah Jane and Harriet. There was a fourth fuzzy screen and Rose called out, "Have you got the camera yet."

"Give me a moment longer love. I hid it from Sylvia."

"I'll go help him look," Sylvia offered quickly as she stood, "He can never find anything when it is actually needed."

"Fourth contact seems to be having trouble getting through," Harriet said as she turned to another computer.

"That's me!" Rose shouted, "Harriet that's me."

"I'll just boost the signal."

The face of Martha Jones appeared in the fourth screen and greeted everyone. Jack grinned and laughed happily.

"Martha Jones!" Jack greeted her.

Rose frowned, "Who's she? I want to get through."

"Martha," Jack asked, "Where are you?"

"I guess project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan, next second maybe Indigo tapped into my mind cause I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be."

"At the end of the world you came back to me," Martha's mother said from beside her.

Rose bit her lip slightly at the thought of her own mother, but shook it off quickly to call over her shoulder, "Found it yet? I need to get through!"

She turned her attention back to the laptop as Harriet Jones began to speak to everyone about the system they were using. Rose titled her head in interest at the idea of it. The network must have found her, but failed to connect fully without a web cam.

"Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor."

"Oi, so was I!" Rose snapped at the computer, "I really need that web cam!"

Rose rested her hand on her fist in front of the laptop as they argued over the key from UNIT. Rose frowned at the name, it sounded vaguely familiar. Maybe there had been something about it in her home world's files. Her Torchwood and UNIT were on much better terms since the Doctor had never been an issue for either one. Rose looked back up as Harriet Jones began speaking about the day the Doctor caused her downfall and sighed.

"Here it is sweetheart," Wilf said suddenly from behind her. Rose grabbed the webcam from his open hand and began to attach it to the laptop with a practiced ease.

"What is that?" Jack asked as a new fifth spot appeared in the center of the screen, "Have they found us."

"No," Harriet said suddenly, "The system connected with someone else."

"Who else is there?" Sarah Jane asked, "Is it the Doctor?"

"Sorry Sarah Jane, but no," Rose said as her image appeared on the screen with the others, "Rose Tyler, it's good to see you again Sarah Jane, Jack Harkness and you too Harriet."

"Rose Tyler," Harriet Jones breathed, "But you died."

"No," Jack said with a face splitting grin, "No, but she saved the world and was sent to another universe. I was under the impression it was a permanent relocation."

Rose grinned back at Jack and nodded, "Yeah except the walls between universes are falling, Jack. I've been pulled across different realities because of what is happening. A darkness is coming and it threatens every world. We need the Doctor and Donna Noble."

"Hold on," Martha interrupted quickly, "You're really Rose."

"Yes Martha Jones, that is the lovely Miss Tyler. I think that other universe has done you good Rose. You're more gorgeous than I remember. He is going to be so jealous that you found a way back to him before he found a way to you."

"Not now Captain," Harriet Jones said sharply, "Now Rose what is this about Donna Noble?"

"There isn't time to explain it fully, but I just finished a mission to save her and the Doctor. Donna Noble is vital to stopping this. We need to find the Doctor."

"Is your super phone working?" Jack asked her quickly.

"No, I'm afraid not. We have been isolated here. When they moved the Earth, the Daleks put us into a different dimension. I think we might even be out of sync in time and the I took before arriving readings show that we're in the center of a rift."

"No wonder he can't hear us," Jack sighed.

"That's why we need to the subwave," Harriet said, "To bring us all together, the Doctor's secret army."

"Wait a minute," Jack said, "Rose you say that we're out of sync in time and in a rift."

"That's what the evidence suggests, yes."

"But we can still get signals from the rift," the brunette next to Jack said.

"You're right Gwen," Jack looked back at the screen, "If we boost the signal, it should still escape back into the rest of the universe. We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself using the power of the rift."

"And we've got Mister Smith," the teenager with Sarah Jane said, "He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number all at the same time. Billions of phones calling out all at the same time."

"Brilliant!" Rose laughed.

"Oh yeah!," Jack shouted, "Who's the kid?"

"That's my son," Sarah Jane told him with a firm look.

"Sorry," Ianto said stepping forward, "Ianto Jones, but if we start transmitting then this subwave network is going to become visible to the Daleks."

"Yes, and they will trace it back to me, but my life doesn't matter."

"Harriet," Rose said sharply, "Are you sure there isn't another option."

"No Rose," Harriet said softly, "This is necessary. Finding the Doctor is necessary, you know that. If you've come back to this universe to help us, then you understand the reality of the danger." Rose nodded slowly and Harriet smiled, "I'm glad you lived. I was so angry at the Doctor when I saw your name on the list of the dead. Now my dear we must do whatever we can to save the Earth."

Jack saluted Harriet Jones, "Ma'am."

"Thank you captain, but there are people out there dying on the streets."

"Marvelous woman," Wilf said from the sofa, "I voted for her."

"You did not," Sylvia corrected him sharply.

"Now enough of words," Harriet Jones said with determination, "Let's begin." 


	2. The Doctor's Secret Phone Number

The Doctor's Secret Army Chapter Two: The Doctor's Secret Phone Number by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did this is what would have happened.

Rose felt a bit silly as she watched the others move away from their screens and rush off to work. She brushed the edges of the laptop nervously as Jack's voice carried back over to the screen. There were loud shouts and the sound of electric buildup. Rose glanced down at Martha's screen to the see the other woman holding her mobile phone, ready to give the number. Their eyes locked for a moment, but neither said a word to each other. Now wasn't the time and Rose could see her own spark of jealously mirrored in the other woman's eyes. Donna she didn't mind, Donna cared about the Doctor and was good for him. She had met Donna and knew that she was a brave, stubborn and brilliant woman, this Martha Jones she didn't know anything about. Rose pulled out her old phone quickly and flipped it open.

"Harriet I'm sending you the number," Rose told them all quickly, "Sent now!"

"Subwave network at maximum," Harriet Jones said as she entered into the rest of the number into her system.

"Mister Smith," Sarah Jane said, a hint of fear and excitement in her voice, "Make that call."

"Calling for Doctor," the computer echoed over the system.

"Sending!" Jack shouted as he activated the built up rift energy.

The assembled heroes held their breath for the split second as the pulsing waves began to leave the Earth. Martha moved for her phone and began calling the number over and over. Rose became aware of Sylvia and Wilf pulling out their phones and copying the number from hers.

The Doctor was still as he stood against the support beam in the TARDIS. He was aware of Donna staring at him, aware of her sense of betrayal toward him and her anger. Surely she knew that he'd give anything and do anything to find the Earth. Bad Wolf. Rose could be waiting for him on Earth. She could be down there, alone and frightened... no not her. If she was down there she'd be doing everything she could to help and to find him.

The old phone on the console began ringing all of a sudden. The same phone he had used to call Rose on her super phone and offer her a plasma storm all those years ago. He blinked at the ringing and shouted, "Phone!" Lunging forward, he picked up the white receiver and put it to his ear. "Rose is that you?"

Donna rushed next to him and asked, "What is it Doctor?"

"A signal," the Doctor muttered as he pulled out his stethoscope.

"Can we find it?"

"Just watch me," the Doctor said with a grin as he put the stethoscope against the phone and brought up the TARDIS screens, "It's my phone after all."

Rose flinched at the sounds of the explosions on Jack's end, "Jack are you okay."

"Still here gorgeous!" Jack shouted, "Not going to get rid of me that easy."

"Mister Smith, 200 percent!"

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she hit send on her phone again. "Find me Doctor," she whispered, "I'm here, I came back for you. Please find me!"

"Got it!" the Doctor shouted, leaving the phone hanging from its cord, "Locking on!" He threw one of his switches and the TARDIS spun violently, charging into the Medusa Cascade.

He fought to keep the pressure on the switch as the TARDIS rebelled against charging into a rift. The energy was one thing, but piercing the layers of time energy and displaced matter was another thing.

"Harriet," the girl Gwen said to the screen, "They've locked onto the source, they've found you."

"I know," Harriet replied quickly, "I'm using the network to mask your transmission. Keep going."

"Jack, do you have anything you can use to get her out of there?" Rose asked, "I have a shift system, but it won't move me fast enough."

"Don't worry about me Rose," Harriet said sharply, "Finding the Doctor matters most."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that your life doesn't matter. Jack does Torchwood have anything?"

"Captain," Harriet said softly cutting in, "I'm transferring the subwave network to Torchwood. You're in charge now."

"Martha Jones was it?" Rose asked quickly, cutting Harriet off now, "That Indigo thing is a teleport system right? Can you use it again."

"I think so," Martha said slowly, "If I focus on Harriet I might be able to jump in."

"Don't risk it Doctor Jones," Harriet said quickly, "My life doesn't matter. Rose, give the Doctor a message from me. He chose his companions well."

"I'll tell him," Rose answered softly.

Martha Jones swallowed and frowned as Harriet smiled widely at the blonde woman. Standing up, she kissed her mother quickly and pulled Indigo back on. She stepped back from her mother's arms as the woman tried to stop her and pulled the cords for Indigo to activate, doing her best to think about saving Harriet Jones.

"Oh you know nothing of any human," Harriet Jones informed the Daleks with a raised chin, "And that will be your downfall."

Jack's face hardened as Harriet's screen went blank and static took over. His eyes traveled to Rose's horrified face and then shifted to Martha's screen. He saw Mrs. Jones crying and he didn't see Martha.

"Where's Martha," he asked sharply, "Where is she?"

"She used that Indigo thing," Mrs. Jones said softly with a sharp glare at Rose, "Like she told her too. Where is she?"

"This isn't Rose's fault," Jack told her firmly, "Martha took an oath as a Doctor to protect and try to help people. That was who she was."

Rose felt the need to nod, despite not having known the woman. She tightened her free hand into a fist and told herself not to be upset. Everyone had to make hard choices and Martha had been the one to make the final choice.

"Oh my goodness!" Sarah Jane shouted as a bright flash filled her attic.

"It's them!" Luke shouted as the forms of Martha and Harriet collasped to the floor.

Sarah Jane sighed in relief as she rushed over and helped Harriet move into a chair. Luke gave Martha a hand in standing up as she looked around confused.

"I wasn't thinking of here. I was thinking of Torchwood."

"I was thinking of Sarah Jane," Harriet told her, "The Daleks will got to Torchwood next."

Martha moved over the screen and smiled at her mother as the connection began to fade without her there, "Mum I love you. Stay inside, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Well done, Martha Jones!" Jack cheered as the screen shifted so it was only in three parts. Torchwood, Rose and Sarah Jane's attic.

"Well done indeed," Rose agreed softly managing a tiny half hearted smile to Martha.

The TARDIS shook and the Doctor was holding down the switch with all his might. Donna's sweaty hands made it hard for her to hold on, but she wrapped herself around the controls to stay on her feet.

"Three! Two! One!"

Around the TARDIS, the twenty-seven lost planets began to appear one by one. The TARDIS slowly stilled as it settled into the out of sync space that it was now inhabiting.

"Twenty-seven planets," Donna said softly, "And there's the Earth. Why couldn't we see it?"

"The entire medusa Cascade has been put one second out of sync with the rest of the universe," the Doctor told her with glowing eyes. It was brilliant, completely brilliant, "Perfect hiding place. Tiny little pocket of time, but we've found them!"

The screen began to blur and static. The Doctor moved back a tiny bit to examine it, "Hold on." He reached to the side and adjusted one of the receivers as Donna leaned down beside him, "Some kind of sub wave network."

The screen reappeared and split into four parts again with the Doctor joining the others. Jack laughed, but recovered himself after a moment.

"Where the hell have you been!? Doctor it's the Daleks!"

The Doctor's eyes widened at the sight of Jack, but then they slid down to the next sub screen. There with a huge and oh so familiar smile was Rose Tyler.

"Hello Doctor," she laughed and pushed some hair out of her face, "Hello Donna."

"Hi Rose," Donna said with a grin, "Guess I can know you're name now. Hold on. Is that my house?"

"Rose," the Doctor sighed as he released the breath he'd been holding.

Rose grinned at him, not caring if her face hurt from the width of her grin. She could vaguely hear Martha and Sarah Jane trying to tell the Doctor something and some background noise from Torchwood.

"Get down here Doctor. I've done all I can, I need you."

The Doctor smiled and nodded to her, "I'm coming Rose. Stay at Donna's. We'll meet you there."

The screen suddenly went blank and the connection was blocked between the four parties.

"Rose!" the Doctor called out as he tried to restore the connection.

"Your voice is different yet its arrogance is unchanged. Welcome to my new empire Doctor. It is fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and triumph of Davros, Lord and Creator of the Dalek race." 


	3. The Not so Secret Love

The Doctor's Secret Army Chapter Three: The Not so Secret Love by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did this is what would have happened.

Donna put her hand on the Doctor's arm as Davros spoke. All of the Doctor's muscles had become tight and the happy expression that had been on his face only a moment before had fallen away to despair. She tried to focus on what that horrible looking thing was saying to the Doctor, but all she could focus on was the lost look on the Doctor's face. Donna felt a new and unfamiliar level of fear rising in her at the sight of the Daleks. She didn't have to know much about them or that Davros person to know that this was bad. This was the darkness and it was here now.

"Doctor, it's alright. We're in the TARDIS," she reminded him softly.

The Doctor didn't respond to her at first and kept his gaze focused on Davros. Donna glanced back and forth between the screen and the Doctor's face.

"I have my children, Doctor. What do you have now?"

"Rose," Donna whispered to the Doctor, "Rose."

The Doctor didn't seem to react to that reminder, but he spoke again to Davros, "After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!"

Rose sighed softly as the subwave network shut down. She stood slowly and stretched her legs. Wilf moved over to the window carefully and looked up at the sky. Rose smiled in spite of herself, "I doubt he'll land outside like you're expecting. The TARDIS can materialize pretty much anywhere."

"When will they be here?" Sylvia asked, "I need to see Donna. Imagine my daughter traveling with an alien."

"The Doctor will be here soon," Rose promised, "He's coming."

"Martha I need the fourth number on the Indigo panel!" Jack shouted into his phone over the explosions and sparks around him.

"It's a four and nine," Martha told him as she leaned over the pack on one of Sarah Jane's tables, "We could never work out what it was."

"That's a teleport base code," Jack told her with a chuckle as he pulled on his coat, "And that's all I need to get this thing working again." Jack plugged the numbers back into his wristband vortex manipulator, "Martha please warn Sarah Jane that she's about to have some company from Torchwood."

Sarah Jane looked over as Martha told her the news. Glancing at her son, Sarah Jane nodded, "Just tell him to the keep the guns to a minium."

Jack grinned and shut his phone and picked up his large gun, the one he knew could kill a Dalek, "Gwen, Ianto," he said motioning them over, "We've got to go. I'll take you to Sarah Jane and then we'll track down the Doctor."

Gwen smiled and nodded to Jack just as the roof began to shake. Jack looked up, a spark of panic in his eyes. Holding out his arm, he shouted, "Grab hold and don't let go."

Ianto and Gwen both grabbed onto Jack's arms, making sure that he could still reach the teleport system on his wrist. They vanished in a blue light.

Rose couldn't breath as a wind began to blow through the Noble's house. A huge smile appeared on her face as she eyes searched for the source. The grating sound grew louder and louder around her. Rose's smile slipped a bit when she saw Wilf and Sylvia step back from her with stunned looks on their faces. Rose looked around her and laughed, the TARDIS was materializing around her.

Donna watched the intense look of concentration and barely contained glee on the Doctor's face. She was starting to get used to his rapidly shifting expressions, but the last few minutes had proved extra interesting. Looking up, Donna blinked as a person began to shift into view only a few feet from the Doctor. She grinned as she recognized the blue leather coat and the blond hair. A moment later the TARDIS stilled and the woman turned to face them with a huge smile.

The Doctor didn't wait, didn't pause to say anything before he took the one step in took to reach Rose in the TARDIS and pulled her into a tight hug. He ignored the fact that his hands were shaking slightly and that his face was beginning to hurt from the smile on it. Instead, he tightened his grip and relished in the feel of Rose hugging him back.

Donna smiled and felt a tear escape her eye. The world was ending and the universes were all in danger, creation itself was about to fall apart, but she was a sucker for happy endings. She wiped away the tear and turned away from the Doctor and Rose. Sniffing, she opened the door and stepped out into her living room to hug her mother and grandfather.

"Oh Donna, you're safe," her mother gasped into her hair, "I can't believe this, but at least you're home."

"Good to see you sweetheart," Wilf added with a tear or two in his eyes.

The Doctor tangled his fingers in Rose's hair, a more natural looking blonde he noted in the back of his mind. He knew that he should step back and ask her what else she knew about the Dalek's pan. He really really should start working on a plan to stop them and find out what was going on with Bad Wolf. The Doctor knew that Sarah Jane, Jack and Martha were all waiting for him, but he really couldn't find the strength to pull away. It scared him a bit, the fact that nothing else mattered but holding onto Rose, but he couldn't ignore that the nagging loneliness that had been living in him since Canary Wharf had vanished.

"You're here," he sighed, "You came back."

"Made a promise," Rose muttered back as she brushed her fingers through his hair, "Promised you that I'd stay."

"Rose," he said her name happily, "Rose you came back. Should have known you'd find a way back, you always find a way back to me. You brilliant girl. You fantastic girl."

Rose didn't know what to say. She'd played this out in her mind and in her dreams so many times once they'd discovered the weakening walls of the universe. She'd imagined that he'd kiss her or finish what he'd started to say at Bad Wold Bay. She'd had nightmares that he'd regenerated or that she's imagined that he'd loved her. But this was so much better, it was better than any pretty words he could've said. He'd come for her, she'd been the most important thing and he was hugging her again. Sighing happily, Rose tilted her head and look up at him.

The Doctor looked down at Rose's smiling face and impossibly, his grin widened further. They were still for a long moment before the Doctor kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

▒We really should go save the universe."

"Universes," Rose corrected, "I've been to about ten different ones lately and it's all bad. Whatever they're doing is generating enough energy to rip down all the walls." Rose sighed as they floated back to reality, "If that happens..."

"Everything will collapse", the Doctor finished for her, "Reality will simply cease to be."

He let go of Rose and stepped back a bit. His smile faded, but didn't completely vanish as he held out his hand for her to take. Rose smiled and slid her hand into his.

"Well then Rose Tyler, what do you say we get Donna back in here, team up with the others at Sarah Jane's and go save the universes."

"Sounds like the doctor ordered." 


End file.
